Jenn and Friends
by RinxLen Kagamine V02
Summary: Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando Nina sale con Jeff y yo me consigo un novio que no es para mi. Datos importantes: Este fanfic lo hisimos yo y una amiga mia, y entre las dos agregamos cosas y personajes. Jenn: Yo. Jeff: Yo. Nina: mi amiga. Smile: mi amiga y yo. Jack: mi amiga. En caso de que haya mas personajes les digo quien hace de ese personaje.
1. Capítulo 1

**Jenn and friends**

CAPITULO 1

Jenn: Hola Nina, ¿Como va todo con Jeffrey?

Nina: Tengo hambre. Alimentame.

Jenn: ¬¬ ¿tengo cara de ser tu puta sirvienta? Pedile a Jeff, ya que es tu novio.

Jeff: Hola chicas!

Jenn: hola, tu novia me ve con cara de ser su sirvienta.

Nina: tengo hambre y no quiero moverme.

Jenn: dale de comer a tu novia para que se deje de hinchar las pelotas, Jeff.

Jeff: 'ta bueno.

Nina: ¿que te pasa? ***mira a Jenn***.

Jenn: nada, por?

Nina: porque no te soporta ni tu vieja XD

Jenn:¬¬ hija de puta!

Nina: yo tambien te quiero :)

Jenn: ¬¬ yo no.

Jeff: Jenn, no la pelees.

Jenn: o si no que? Que vas hacer? Me vas a matar con tu bendito cuchillo?

Jeff: que te pasa?

Jenn: te importa? No, asi que dejame en paz, yo me voy.

Jeff: Jenn, esperá... Nina, anda a buscarla y preguntale que le pasa.

Nina: ¿tengo que pararme? Que valla Smile.

Smile: no quiero ir. Anda vos.

Nina: ufaaa, todo yo, todo yo. ***Va***.

Jenn: ahora que queres, Nina?

Nina: Jeff me dijo que te pregunte que te pasa.

Jenn: sos vos o Jeff el que quiere saber?

Nina: ñaa, me da igual -_-'

Jenn: bueno, entonces andate.

***En otro lugar***

Jeff: ¿que te dijo? ¿que le pasa?

Nina: ñe, se fue a Narnia y no dijo nada.

Jeff: entonces voy yo a preguntarle.

Nina: como quieras, tengo hambre. Trae comida.

Jeff: siii...

FIN CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenn and Friends**

CAPITULO 2

***Con Jenn***

Jeff: hola.

Jenn: chau.

Jeff: que te pasa?

Jenn: no te importa.

Jeff: si me importa, por eso pregunto.

Jenn: en serio queres saber?

Jeff: si...

Jenn: okey... termine con mi novio por serme infiel con otra chica y, encima fue con mi mejor amiga. Ahora no tengo nada.

Jeff: uuh, nos tenes a nosotros. Mira, ahí viene Nina...

Nina: ***comiendo papas*** ¿quieren?

Smile: ***viene*** guau guau

Jeff: no...

Jenn : yo si n.n

Nina: ***le da papas* **¿que te pasa?

Jenn: terminé con mi novio por serme infiel con otra chica, y encima fue con mi mejor amiga, 'fue' mi mejor amiga, ahora es una zorra como Jane.

Nina: … Jeffy, terminamos... pero te voy a violar igual. ¿feliz?

Jeff: ¿que? No me dejes, yo te quiero mucho!

Nina: ¿ya viste a Jenn? Creo que es por eso :s

Jeff: no te entiendo.

Nina: ¿que Jenn no se molesta que nosotros seamos novios?

Jenn: a mi no me molesta.

Nina: … entonces no entiendo.

Jenn: yo tampoco te entiendo.

Jeff: somos dos.

Nina: anata to watashi de randebouz?... ni yo me entiendo.

Jeff; Jenn: jajaja.

Jenn: sos una loca. Pero igual te quiero XD

Jeff: y encima es mi novia, pero aun la quiero XD

Nina:** *le apreta los cachetes a Jeff* **Jeffy rufufu violable :3

Jeff: ya! No me apretes los cachetes, duele!

Jenn: ¿que cachetes? XD

Jeff: ¬¬

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Jenn and Friends

Capitulo 3

Jenn: jejeje.

Nina: :3 sos raramente hermoso XD ._. sos kawaii...

Jeff: aah... gracias... creo...

Nina: … ¿quieren papitas?... tengo sed...

Jenn: de donde sacaste las papas... crei que se te habían acabado.

Nina: tengo una caja de papitas infitas.

Smile: *viene* yo quiero.

Nina: sos un perro -_- no.

Jenn: que mala.

Jeff: no seas mala con mi perro. Es re tierno. No le podes decir NO a esa cosita tan linda.

Smile: ◕ ‿‿ ◕

Nina: ok, si se enferma es TU culpa *le da papas*.

Jenn: en realidad... es tu culpa por hacerle caso. Sabias que el dice cosas sin pensar.

Jeff: eso... ¡EY!

Jenn: que, digo la verdad.

Jeff: ¬¬

Nina: en realidad es culpa de Jeff por convencerme... *le da la bolsa de papas* ademas, vos tenes las papas XD te quiero.

Smile: ... aja...

Jenn: te odio.

Jeff: estoy de tu lado, Jenny.

Jenn: gracias.

Nina: grrr... guau guau auuu... ok, no.

Smile: solo son papas... ademas, soy un perro demonio... no me enfermo... creo.

Jenn: Smile, si te enfermas, de quien va a ser la culpa?

Smile: de Nina.

Jeff: ooohh, pilla :3

Nina: sera mi culpa pero yo no me hago cargo... Jeff, me volves a decir pilla y te hago mierd*

Jeff: jijijiji gomenesai 'perdon'.

Nina: :3 y algo más... te voy a violar.

Jeff: como quieras.

Jenn: ¡¿la vas dejar?! O.O

Jeff: solo para que se deje de hinchar las pelotas "tranquila, tengo una idea" *susurra*

Jenn: ooh, ok.

Nina: .-. ¿me perdo de algo? :s

Jenn;Jeff: nop :D

Nina: … ¿alguien vio a la zorra de Jane? *con un cuchillo en la mano*

Jenn;Jeff: no...

Jenn: por que zorra? *Mira a Jeff*

Jeff: no me mires a mi, yo no tengo la menor idea.

Nina: según una creepypasta, vos *mira a Jeff*, hisiste cosas pervertidas con ella y ella tuvo un hijo -_-

Jenn: O/O ¡¿QUE HISISTE QUE?! ¬/¬

Jeff: jejeje, ups...

Jenn: COMO QUE 'UPS', EL UPS NO ARREGLA NADA, TE VOY A ROMPER LA MALDITA CARA, MORITE PUTO... *saca un cuchillo y se le tira ensima para aorcarlo y le hace una pequeña cortada en la garganta*

Jeff: ¡Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Sali de ensima que me estas aorcando... no respiro... *Jenn se levanta*

Nina: mataré a Jane. Vos no la necesitas, podes cumplir tus deseos hoy conmigo O‿o

Jenn: yo te ayudo...

Nina: :) grax *mira a Jeff* donde está Jane?

Jenn: vuelvo a preguntar, donde-está-Jane? *mirada fija a Jeff*.

Jeff: no lo se, habrá que que llamarla...


End file.
